bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Huang588021/Rushing Stratagies
This Blog is a strategy on how to win easily by rushing and losing minimal health. This is different from the other blog I wrote, since now I have been playing the steam version of Bloons TD Battles, which is the same as the mobile version. Of course, as I mentioned in my other blog, THESE STRATEGIES MAY NOT WORK AGAINST SOME PEOPLE. THIS GAME IS AGAINST REAL LIVE PEOPLE INSTEAD OF THE CPU, AND THEY MAY HAVE WAYS TO COUNTER THIS STRATEGY. If this is a regular match and not one of those special battle rooms with bannanza, then I recommend using the three troops the dart monkey, the wizard, and the bomb tower, and whatever your fourth random tower is. (These three towers are able to go late game and be able to withstand many main rushes.) If you are planning to go late game, this deck is good in late game, but go to my late game blog for more recommendations. These troop are cheap, effective, and with proper placement and quantity of the tower, it is able to defend many main rushes including the regrow rainbow rush at round thirteen, the camo lead rush at round 12, and bigger rushes including the MOAB rush at round 18 and the BFB/Fast Cooldown MOAB rush at round 20. There are many variations to these rushes, and sometimes, they may catch you by suprise and take you down. One time I was taken down by a grouped regrow lead rush even when I had a 2/2 wizard, and I did not expect to be taken down that easily. The first thing I do with my strategy is that I put down a 0/3 dart monkey as soon as possible. Then, I focus mainly on economy. I usually will not use farms at the beginning of the game since they are expensive and take up space on the map that can be used for defense. If you do plan on using bannana farms, then you may do so, as long as you put down the three spare road spikes and build up a 0/3 dart monkey as soon as possible. Next, I continue to send eco until round 9. IF THE OPPONENT IS ALSO A ECO PERSON OR DECIDES TO SEND BLOONS SO THEY CAN TAKE YOUR HEALTH, ALWAYS MAKE DEFENSE FIRST. If you must, you should put no more than 4 0/3 dart monkeys before round 12. They can not send a massive rush that can take you down before round 12. At round 9 or before, you need to put down a wizard since they can send leads or even camo leads at round 12. Start saving money as soon as you have a wizard down, and prepare to either defend at round thirteen or to rush. The most popular and used rush is during round 13. The opponent can either rush with grouped zebras or grouped rainbow, which can easily take down the other player if you do not have the proper defense. Try to have at least 5 0/3 dart monkeys and a 2/2 wizard by that round, and if they rush you and you still have money saved up, build as many 0/3 dart monkeys as possible. If they have farms and sell them on that round, they may have a big handful of money to rush you. If they do not plan to rush you, you can rush them with either a regrow zebra rush, which is cheaper and can send more bloons, or a regrow rainbow rush, which can take down the other opponent if they are not prepared. If you see that they have a power tower like the Ring of Fire or the Bloonjitsu, do not rush them with these bloons since they can be taken down easily by these towers. If the rush fails and your opponent survives, do not panic, this did not affect your eco, you may continue to send eco normally. Continue of work on your defense; upgrading your dart monkeys to 2/3, add additional 2/3 dart monkeys, and if you reach a decent amount of eco and your defense is solid, start saving money on round 15-18. Try to generate as much money as possible, and when the time comes, you will reach round 20. You may either decide to rush with fast cool down MOABs or one BFB. I prefer to send around 4-5 fast cool down MOABs instead of one BFB since they go faster and does not give your opponent a lot of time to either build a better defense or counter rush, but a BFB may allow your opponent to send a big fast counter rush to take you down or to build enough defenses to take the BFB down. After these rounds, you begin to go into late game, which I will not go too deep into for the article, since this is a early game article. If you need more of a in depth help for late game, go to my late game blog. If these rushes all fails, or you decide to not use this rush or you forget to and when you remember they already have really good defense, then you may continue to build eco and go late game. If you have rushed and your opponent survived, your chances of winning are slim, since you have a massive eco disadvantage. If you see that they have powerful defense and know that your rush will not work, do not send the rush. Build alot of eco and start building 2/3 bomb towers when you get your eco in a range of about 1000-1800. Build at least four of them and continue to add more and set them on strong. Get as many 2/3 dart monkeys down as possible and have around 3-5 4/2 dart monkeys to pop ceramics. Once you get your eco to 1800 and above, have around two 4/2 bomb towers to stun the bloons. Always remember to set MOAB popping power of strong and towers like the glue gunner and the cluster bombs on close. After you have higher eco, start to have one or two 2/4 dart monkeys since sometimes the dart monkeys alone are not enough to pop the bloons. As more BFB's come out, upgrade the MOAB Maulers to 2/4 to take down the outer layer of the BFB. When you have a VERY solid defense, start saving money for fast cool down ZOMGs or BFBs. Usually a huge group of BFBs can take down the opponent, but if you see that they have very solid defense, save around almost 50k, then send a 5 fast cool down ZOMGs. This is about all I have for this strategy. If you guys have other strategies, tell and send it to me, I will share it or even improve it to share. I will give you guys credit for giving me this strategy. If you guys have questions, please comment below or message me at speedkenton@yahoo.com Thanks Category:Blog posts Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons TD Battles Mobile Category:Strategies